In toy manufacturing, it is known to manufacture a toy with a rigid or substantially rigid structure for throwing. Round balls are manufactured to exhibit qualities such as bouncing, curving while in flight, or wobbling while rolling. Footballs are manufactured with tapered shape to be thrown long distances in spiraling motions. Throwing discs are manufactured with flat, aerodynamic profiles to be thrown in spinning motions. Such toys may be substantially solid in structure, or otherwise rigid and minimally deformable.
Furthermore, it is known to manufacture a toy with a hollowed structure from elastomeric materials. U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,659 to Willinger discloses spherical animal toys formed for the purpose of rolling and bouncing in the manner of a ball toy. Willinger's toy may further be compressed into a compact profile to be packaged during shipping, though Willinger discloses no advantages of such a compact profile during use of the toy.
Toys having hollowed structures have not been made to realize further qualities that may be achieved during their use from having hollowed structures, nor further qualities that may be achieved during their use through manufacturing using elastomeric materials.